It's All Of Us
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: "Is it safe to assume at this point that it's all of us?" Sora calls the gang together to relay a message from Mimi regarding her sexuality. More than one Chosen Child seems to be relieved that they weren't the only one. Read and Review.


**Let's get one thing straight; a million points of light NEVER HAPPENED. That was some kind of nightmare! That is NOT their future, I refuse to believe it. And I'm sure you do too. So enjoy. By the way, I grew up watching the English Dub so yes, I use their English names. I feel like otherwise I'm betraying my childhood. Hope no one minds. **

**It's All Of Us**

"What's the 911, Sora?" Tai asked as he and his younger sister Kari strolled into the local ramen shop where they were greeted nine fellow Chosen Children.

"Mimi called me last night," Sora replied as the siblings took their seats – Kari next to her boyfriend TK and Tai beside Matt. The group had left their Digimon battling day behind them some 5 years ago. The youngest among them, Cody, was fifteen now making Joe, the oldest, twenty-two.

"Is she alright?" Kari asked, worriedly. Mimi still lived in New York and they didn't hear from her all that often anymore.

"She wanted me to tell you something important," Sora continued. "As of five months, she's been seeing someone."

"That's great," Joe exclaimed. "Why didn't she tell us sooner?"

"Because the person she's seeing happens to be of the female variety," Sora replied. A profound silence fell upon the group. They all understood just how much of a big deal this was.

"How do we feel about this?" Izzy asked for everyone.

"I told her I had no problem with it," Sora replied. "And I really hope no one else does. This doesn't make her any different than she was before you knew."

"I definitely don't have a problem with it," TK said, rather confidently.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think any of us do," Ken guessed. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Are you kidding, I'd beat the crap put of anyone who did. Mimi's a hero. She's saved both this world and the digital world. And even if she hadn't, she's still an awesome person," Davis stated.

"Um." Kari cleared her throat nervously and look to TK who squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I'd actually like to take this as an opportunity get something off my chest. I've only ever talked to TK about this but, well, I'm bisexual."

Her friends looked at her, mouths agape. No one had ever suspected her in the slightest. Kari shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look, Kari shouldn't have to be the only one to do this," TK sighed. "She only talked about it to me because I talked about it to her first."

"TK," Matt breathed, completely shocked.

"I hope you aren't disappointed, Matt."

"No I'm just surprised," Matt assured him. He let out a breath and chuckled. "Man, if one of those scientists who thinks it's genetic were here right now, they'd be having a field day."

"Matt?" It was TK's turn to be surprised.

"Seeing as how we're in the spirit of honesty," Davis began before he and Ken placed their interlocked hands on the table for everyone to see.

"Would it be safe to assume at this point that it's all of us?" Yolei wondered, blushing as she did, knowing what she'd just exposed about herself in one little comment.

Sora chuckled. "Show of hands; who here is at least bisexual?"

Tai was the sole person to keep his hand down.

"Tai, this takes denial to a whole new level," Sora scoffed.

"What? Just because seemingly everybody I've ever associated with is turning out to be gay doesn't mean that I am too," he argued.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think it has something to do with being a Chosen Child," Davis proposed.

"If the theories about homosexuality being genetic are true than you might very well be right, Davis, though we wouldn't be gay because we're Chosen Children but rather the other way around. It could actually be an actual factor in out genetic material that allows us to move between this world and the digital one," Izzy proposed. "I'll have to look into that."

"Or it could be that we have a level of compassion and maturity that's more pronounced than those of our peers without loosing our childhood innocence," Kari suggested. "We're so accepting of difference because on some level we know we're different too, making us the perfect candidates to save the world."

"Or it could just be because we all saw Digimon," Tai protested. "Seriously guys, I'm very straight. Don't have a problem with you guys, but straight."

"What would be the big deal if you were gay?" Sora snapped. "You're making it sound like an insult."

"I don't like people insinuating that I'm some girly poof!"

"You don't have to act like some one of the opposite sex to like someone of the same sex. You remember Mimi, right? Pink-hair-ooh-look-a-mall-my-Digimon-has-flower-power Mimi?" Sora questioned.

"Sora, just lay off," Tai whined. "I'm not gay."

"And that's why you've been holding my hand for the past five minutes or so?" Matt asked. Tai only then realized the position he was in.

"No, dude, that's a stress response. Holding your hand calms me down, that's all."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?" Sora wondered.

Tai sighed and hung his head. "Oh good God, it's all of us."


End file.
